Perche ti amo
by CathHartfiel
Summary: Hinata viene de una familia disfuncional, y termina siempre en la cafetería de un ex amante de su madre. Ahí conoce a un atractivo hombre llamado Itachi Uchiha, y tan sólo con verlo una vez decide que él era el dueño de su virginidad. ¿Será él quien se la quite?¿O habrá más voluntarios? ITAX HINA UA Cap 10 final ¡lean y disfruten!
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con bastante tiempo libre y muchas ideas en la cabeza. :) Espero que les gusté el primer capítulo.

Disfruten!

Perche ti amo

Pensamiento:

Estaba equivocada. Siempre lo había estado, y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, la fantasía se había acabado. Todos, incluso su familia casi ausente, sabían que esa relación era falsa. Lo único que los mantenía unidos, era esa dilatación a lo inminente. Algo que duraría tan poco como un suspiro, pero que la dejaría tan marcada como una cicatriz.

Capítulo 1:

La distancia de la ventana al suelo no era preocupante. Tenía plena confianza en sus capacidades deportivas, por lo que si saltaba no terminaría dañada. Y si así fuera, tampoco era algo que le importara mucho. Miró atrás para comprobar que la puerta de su habitación estaba bien cerrada y escuchó como dos voces gritaban. No le importó no saber el final de la discusión. Posiblemente uno de los dos terminaría durmiendo en el sofá y el otro durmiendo con alguna acompañante non grata para el otro. Suspiró cuando oyó como una puerta se cerraba. Era el momento. Se acercó a la ventana, se subió al marco y saltó.

Las calles estaban frías. Las farolas encendida y el halo de luz que desprendían daban al camino un aspecto tétrico. Se abrazó el torso y lamentó no haber cogido los zapatos antes de saltar. Tenía los pies fríos, sus pasos se marcaban en la nieve y cada centímetro de su piel estaba erizada. Durante unos segundos barajeó la posibilidad de volver a casa, pero la expectativa de encontrarse a su padre o madre en brazos de un amante no era muy halagÜeña. De alguna forma se había terminado acostumbrando a la infidelidad de sus progenitores, al igual de su poco interés en su hija como muchas otras cosas. Pero toda esa falta de afecto estaba bastante compensada por otras personas.

Tembló y cerró los puños con fuerzas antes de correr. Tardó menos de media hora en llegar al bar de Ibiki. Él era un ex amante de su madre, y por cuestiones,que su cerebro no había logrado entender hasta hacía poco, había terminado cuidándola. El pobre hombre,tenía la esperanza que si mostraba interés hacía ella, su madre lo elegiría. Su esperanzas duró nada más que dos horas. Antes de entrar al bar miró a su reloj y se prometió no informarle de nada al susodicho. En el momento que entró y el hombre le miró, supo que no tardaría más de un segundo en confesar.

\- Tocó discusión. - informó mientras caminaba con los pies helados hasta dentro de la barra. Abrazó al hombre, saludó a unos camareros y sin más se metió en una pequeña habitación. En ella había una cama, un pequeño radiador y un par de zapatillas de andar por casa, que prometían calor y comodidad.

Después de ponerse las zapatillas, enredarse en el edredón y entrar en calor, salió y se sentó en la barra, esperando su bien recibido tazón de colacao. Aunque tuviera casi veinte años, la seguían tratando como una cría. En cierto modo, no se podía quejar de ello. No había tenido infancia, y lo que recordaba de ella, siempre era estar pasando de brazo en brazo entre desconocidos. Posiblemente algún amante de sus padres con ilusiones, como Ibiki. Cuando fue lo suficiente mayor para darse cuenta de todo, había decidido cerrar el tema desde lo sano: ella seguiría viviendo con sus padres, mientras que ellos le pagaran los estudios y todo lo que quisiera. Después de todo los Hyuga eran una Familia de renombre. Tenían una cadena de Hoteles por todo Japón y por China, e incluso estaban comenzando a extender raíces por Europa. Si en esos momentos, el mundo entero se diera cuenta que eran unos infieles, malos padres y mentirosos, posiblemente su imperio de poder acabaría. Era una realidad y ella la aceptaba como podía.

Después de tomarse una taza de colacao caliente, entrar en calor e informar de sus clases a Ibiki decidió que era momento de ir a dormir. Se despidió de todos y volvió a esconderse en aquella mínima habitación, envuelta en el edredón, con el calor de la estufa y la seguridad de que al menos, en ese lugar, si la querían.

El murmullo de la cocina, el olor a café y un hilo de luz hizo que despertara de su mundo de sueños. Abrió los ojos con lentitud antes de encontrarse la mirada mañanera de Ibiki. Éste le sonrió y sin decirle nada, le dejó una taza de colacao en la mesa, después tan rápido como entró se marchó. A pesar de que esa súbita intromisión a su dormitorio era un claro aviso, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. En el instante que estaba apunto de entrar al mundo onírico, sintió como una mirada oscura y penetrante le golpeaba en la espalda. Al girarse no había nadie. Bostezó, se estiró aún dentro de las sábanas y cuando se sintió más persona salió de la calidez de la cama.

A las siete de la mañana, el bar estaba repleto de trabajadores. Todos vestidos con sus trajes negros, con el ceño fruncido y exigiendo una taza bien cargada de café. Ella, en ese mismo instante, con su pijama de Hello Kitty, su taza de pokemón con colacao se sintió más niña que nunca. Hundió la mirada en contenido de su taza y casi como un alma en pena se acercó a la barra hasta tomar asiento. Saludó en voz baja a Ibiki cuando volvió a sentir unos ojos oscuros clavados en ella.

\- ¡Deja de mirar a la niña! - escuchó la voz de Ibiki que gritaba. Ella se quedó helada y no se atrevió a girar para mirar quien le observaba.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo?- preguntó divertida la voz, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Porque es una cría!

Ante esa demostración de afecto paternal no tuvo más remedio que encararse. Al momento de girarse y encontrarse esos dos pares de ojos negros se arrepintió al momento.

\- Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, un placer, cría.- le guiñó un ojo y le apartó un cabello de la cara.

Lo único que su cerebro fue capas de trasmitir a sus labios fue un sutil gemido. Él sonrió haciendo que cada partícula dormida de su ser se despertara, además de también despertar la parte más oscura de su corazón.

Cuando Itachi le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó con pasos elegantes y galanes, Hinata comprendió dos cosas:

La primera, era que ese hombre iba a ser suyo.

Y la segunda que perdería la virginidad con él.

¿De dónde sacaría el valor? No lo sabía, pero esa era una realidad.

Itachi Uchiha y su metro ochenta de masculinidad iba a ser suyo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir como pasa. Así que sin más espera les traigo el capítulo 2. Espero que les guste mucho mucho.

Sin más... ¡Aquí está!

Capítulo 2:

Aún seguía con la mirada puesta en la puerta, a pesar que hacía tiempo que él se había marchado. Sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía y una especie de calor se arrinconaba en un lugar poco conocido. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían y un pequeño latido le comenzaba desde el pubis. Se mordió el labio, cerró los muslos y arregañadientes se concentro en encontrar las diferentes tonalidades del colacao en su taza. No fue hasta unos minutos después que pudo separar los muslos y suspirar tranquila, cuando una voz aguda le llamaba desde fuera del bar. Tanto los clientes como los propietarios la miraron con diversión, esperando que ocurriera la escena de cada mañana.

Fue muy tarde para huir, cuando se levantó de la silla para esconderse en su habitación. Una mujer de cabellos rosas cortos, ojos verdes y una sonrisa un poco tenebrosa la miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Al ver a su amiga, supo que había perdido la batalla antes incluso de empezarla. Sin mucha fuerza se dejó arrastrar por la joven hasta que la empujó dentro de una lujosa limusina color blanca, tapizada con cuero y olor a chicle.

¿Se puede saber donde tienes el móvil?- gruñó la pelirosa mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo. Frunció el ceño mientras ponía morros, antes de coger una bolsa de deporte y comenzar a sacar prendas de vestir.- ¡Vístete!

Sin muchas ganas de llevarle la contraria comenzó la ardua tarea de cambiarse, aunque con la calefacción a tope mucho frío no notó. Sustituyó su pijama rosa por un vestido color azul claro. Éste se ceñía por todo su cuerpo y era largo hasta las rodillas y con el bonito detalle de una enorme cremallera en la espalda. Cuando la ropa estuvo colocada en su cuerpo, dejó que la joven comenzara a hacer magia en su rostro.

Ayer me escape de casa.- logró decir al final, cuando ya volvía a parecer una joven atractiva y adoptada por una de sus mejores amigas. - Y el móvil se quedó en algún lugar de mi habitación.

¡Oh! ¡Mi pobre niña!- sin dejar que terminara de relatar el suceso nocturno la abrazó y estrechó sobre su pecho.

Sakura Haruno y ella se conocían desde el jardín de infancia. Habían compartido pasteles de barro, mocos verdes e incluso llantinas por decir adiós al Sol de los Teletabies. Su amistad había pasado por dificultades, pero cuando Sakura comprendió que su amiga no tenía unos padres eficientes, decidió adoptarla. La familia Haruno era una de las más poderosas del momento, mucho más que los Hyugas y tener una boca más que alimentar nunca había sido un problema. A pesar de que Hinata siempre afirmaba que tenía de todo, Sakura y su familia siempre la llenaban de regalos, amor y una agradable conversación. Al pasar los años, simplemente se acostumbró y dejaba que la cuidaran.

La limusina se detuvo delante de la Universidad, justamente en el momento que Sakura había terminado de escuchar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin tardar se bajaron del coche y esperaron a que una joven rubia se les acercara y repitiera el mismo recital que la pelirosa.

Estoy bien Ino. Por favor.- rió algo incómoda mientras la joven le cogía de la cara y le iba palpando cada músculo de su cuerpo, para comprobar que estaba completa.

Al igual que Sakura, Ino había adoptado el papel de padre. Siempre comprensiva, adorada y celosa de su pequeña Hinata. Quizás no tuviera padres reales, pero sus amigas cumplían con matrícula esa misión.

Aunque la campana del inicio de las clases habían comenzado, las tres aún seguían en la entrada, comentando e informando del fin de semana y ofreciendo alojo para la semana. A pesar de que Hinata las amaba con locura, sabía que no podía simplemente depender de ellas, por lo que se dispuso a decirles que estaría bien cuando un llamativo coche negro pasó delante de ellas. Una cierta intuición le dijo quién estaba en el interior del auto, no solamente por como reaccionó su cuerpo, sino por la fina hilera de humo que salía de forma discreta por la ventana. Cuando ésta se abrió, la conversación de las chicas terminó y tan sólo podían ver como aquel hombre, de ojos oscuros y mirada pícara le guiñaba el ojo a Hinata.

¡Hip!- fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando Itachi se marchó dejándola helada a y dos amigas curiosas.

Toda la mañana se sintió acosada por toda la población femenina de la facultad. Justamente ese día, parecía que todas habían descubierto que el atractivo Uchiha tenía su pequeño bufete a una calle de la universidad. Y lamentablemente, sus amigas no habían podido mantener el secreto de aquel intercambio de miradas al inicio de la hora lectiva. Así que se pasó toda las horas de casa recibiendo preguntas, pidiendo información y sobre todo, ignorando el creciente odio femenino hacia sus amigas. Después de todo, si ellas les gustaba eso quería decir que tendría más rivales. Y algo le decía que Itachi Uchiha era un hombre de muchas mujeres.

Nunca se había considerado una mujer muy obsesiva. Era verdad que tendía a observar mucho a la gente y a apuntar cosas en su libreta, pero nada lo suficiente alarmante para llamarla acosadora. En cierto modo, le gustaba anotar la vida ajena para poder sentirse menos desgraciada. Pero precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, era todo lo contrario a lo que hacía. Desde el día que había conocido a Itachi, no pudo separarse del Bar de Ibiki. Éste más molesto que feliz la obligaba a marcharse antes de que él llegara, por lo que había pasado las semanas y tan sólo se contentaba con ver pasar su flamante coche delante de la Universidad.

Un día más, frustrada por no verle salió del bar y se prometió volver a su vida diaria. Un calentón a su edad estaba permitido, pero en cierto modo quería ser más que eso. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su pequeño coche antiguo, abrió la puerta de un tirón y lanzó la maleta sin cariño, después cerró la puerta y el cristal vibró. Bufó molesta y estaba dispuesta a entrar en la cálida cabina cuando escuchó una risa a sus espaldas y un olor a tabaco que le encogió el corazón.

Menos mal que no se ha roto.- rió Itachi, mientras miraba con cierta burla a una encendida y acolorada Hinata.

Itachi.- logró decir sin que se le enredara la lengua.

Si, así me llamo.- en ningún momento su sonrisa de depredador se marchó de su rostro.- ¿Tienes tiempo para dedicarme?- quiso saber, mientras se colocaba el tabaco en los labios.

Hinata se mordió el labio y asintió como una autómata. Él volvió a reír y le ofreció la mano. En el momento que sus manos se tocaron, todas las alarmas de su cerebro comenzaron a activarse. Sentía como si una explosión de voces resonaran por su cabeza, pero ella tan sólo podía pensar que Itachi Uchiha, el dios sexual la estaba tocando.

Al principio la caminata fue en silencio, pero a poco a poco Itachi logró introducir pequeñas preguntas que una embobada Hinata respondía con absoluta sinceridad. Para su alivió, el hombre jamás habló de tema sexual aunque en el cerebro de ella tan sólo estaba es palabra "¡Sexo! ¡Sexo! ¡Sexo!" A medida que la conversación se volvía más interesante, ella se fue sintiendo más desesperada y frustrada. Jamás su faceta animal se había descontrolado de esa forma, pero ese hombre había pulsado un botón de su vagina que no podía apagarse.

Casi media hora después de hablar sobre la carrera Universitaria que estaba estudiando, de que él respondiera que trabajaba en un caso importante e información transcendental sobre el tabaco en la vida humana, llegaron a un enorme edificio de color gris y con largos ventanales de cristal. Hinata abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero cuando él le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, aquel malvado botón de su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar. Sentía que su gran momento se acercaba y tan sólo podía pensar que tenía unas braguitas de los chinos puestas. Con eso, incluso al depredador más desesperado se le pasaría las ganas. Suspiró frustrada.

¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber él mientras saludaba al conserje con una mano y marcaba el botón del ascensor.- Te ves inquieta.- nuevamente esa sonrisita malvada iluminó su rostro y a Hinata le entró el hipo.

¡Hip!- gimió toda roja.- Lo siento, el cambio de temperatura me provoca hipo.- mintió bajando la cabeza y cogiéndose las manos.

Ya veo. – murmuró divertido. Le cogió de la cintura y la obligó a entrar en el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron no dio paso a un recibidor de una finca, sino al mismo apartamento de Itachi. Éste era grande, con un largo pasillo adornado con cuadros pequeños, una estantería llenas de vinilos y guiando a dos partes, a una sala grande, con unas vistas a la ciudad y el otro a una habitación tan grande como la sala. Hinata se quedó quieta en el medio del pasillo sin saber exactamente que hacer. No tenía como regla meterse en casas ajenas, tampoco ofrecer en bandeja su virginidad así que no estaba al tanto del protocolo sexual. Él al verla le invitó a una copa de vino, a que ella rechazó educadamente y sintiéndose más tranquila comenzó la exploración. La casa era muy ordenada, llena de detalles muy diferentes y con olor a café y tabaco. Una combinación que hizo que sus ovarios explotaran. Al llegar a la habitación se olvidó de respirar. Aquel lugar tenía más personalidad que toda la casa: una enorme cama emperatriz, unos ventanales cubiertos por unas cortinas color café, una estantería llena de libros, pequeños objetos de cristal y una enorme tele que cubría casi una pared. Pensó durante un segundo que si se sentaba en la cama vería todo desde otra perspectiva, así que ingenua como era se sentó en el colchón hundiéndose en él.

¿Te diviertes?- quiso saber Itachi, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello suelto, la camisa fuera de los pantalones y la corbata colgada de lado a lado de su cuello.- ¿Me puedo unir?

Ella abrió la boca, pero nuevamente no salió nada. Él tomo asiento a su lado y espero a que se sentara y ambos quedaran uno delante de otro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio, y sin aviso de nadie se besaron. Los labios de ella inexpertos se abrían temblorosos, mientras los de él la guiaban poco a poco, explorando cada cavidad de su boca virgen y haciendo que a cada movimiento de sus cuerpos ella gimiera. Pronto la mano de Itachi encontró la cintura de ella, la fue moviendo por su espalda mientras ella se tensaba bajo su mano y cerraba los muslos. Aún con los labios pegados y casi sintiendo el calor de ella rió.

La mia píccola creatura, aún no estás preparada.

Sin más se apartó de ella, le acarició la mejilla encendida y le dio un casto beso en la frente. La miró divertido y rascándose la cabeza abandonó la habitación, dejando a una Hinata caliente y totalmente frustrada.


	3. Capítulo 3

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir como pasa. Así que sin más espera les traigo el capítulo 3. Espero que les guste mucho mucho.

Sin más... ¡Aquí está!

Capítulo 3:

Los oídos le zumbaban, tenía el corazón helado en el pecho y cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba de forma compulsiva. Era vagamente consciente que estaba sola en la habitación de él, con una fuerte tormenta cayendo y con muy pocas posibilidades de huir si parecer una cobarde. Porque después de todo, había seguido a aquel desconocido, sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a pasar y cuando estaba apunto de conseguirlo, todo cambió. No estaba segura si lo que sentía era tristeza o humillación, tan sólo sentía como un furioso calor le subía por el cuerpo y le hacía llenarse los ojos de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio y cuando escuchó como el sujeto entraba y se apoyaba en la pared observándola divertido, tan sólo giró la cara indignada. No quería que le viera llorar. No quería demostrarle lo mucho que le necesitaba y lo dolida que estaba.

No te pongas a llorar, cher.- sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía una taza de cola cao caliente.

¡No estoy llorando! - gime ofendida intentando contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Cogió la taza y clavó la mirada en el líquido marrón.- ¿Sueles dejar a tus amantes tiradas?- murmura controlando un puchero infantil.

¿Importa?

Si.

Oyó como se reía a su lado y se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Su mano se colocó en su cintura y le atrajo a él. Tan cerca como estaban, pudo oler su perfume y escuchar los latidos tranquilos de su corazón. Sus labios se rozaban indiscretamente mientras se observaban con una lujuria silenciosa. A pesar de que tenía nulo conocimiento del sexo, su mano se movió sola hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa y desabrochar los primeros botones. Sedienta comprobó como sus muslos se cerraban al notar el pecho de él contra el suyo, sus labios en su mejilla y su respiración navegando por su cuello. Gimió e impulsada por el deseo dejó caer la taza y se subió en sus piernas y le besó. Él no tardó en contestar a su beso, sediento y explorando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de ella. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando las manos frías de él entraron en su camisa tocándole la espalda. Poco a poco se fueron recostando en la cama, ella encima de él observando sus ojos oscuros, mientras sus manos seguían tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Un trueno resonó por la habitación, helando el momento cuando las manos de él estaban justo en sus sujetador. Rió y le besó en la frente para colocarla en la cama y taparla con una sábana, ocultando aquel apetecible bocado.

No hay prisa, princesa.- le acarició la mejilla y le beso en los labios.- Vístete, te llevaré a tu casa.

Sin decir más se levantó y buscó su camisa. En un silencio incomodo los dos se vistieron y salieron del apartamento, con las manos entrelazadas y aún con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora sobre su pecho.

El trayecto fue en silencio, ninguno decía nada y parecía que cualquier palabra que pronunciaran, rompería aquel extraño encanto. El coche se detuvo en la entrada, y antes de que ella bajara le entregó una tarjeta.

¿Me llamarás?- quiso saber él con dulzura mientra le apartaba un mechón de la cara.

¿Quieres que lo haga?- logró preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

Te he dado mi tarjeta...- rió con amargura.- No sé que significa para ti.

Te llamaré.- le aseguró mientras le cogía de la camisa y se hundía en sus labios. Dejándolo con la respiración entrecortada salió sin mirar atrás.

La tarjeta de Itachi descansaba en su escritorio, doblada y arrugada por todos los lados. A pesar de que a penas tenía unos días, parecía que ese trozo de papel tenía más años que cualquier papel colocado en el corcho de su habitación.

El número de teléfono de él ya estaba grabado en su móvil, era uno de los contactos con más llamadas y mensajes. Parecía que su aparato se había vuelto la única herramienta de comunicación con aquel caliente hombre. Aunque hablaban prácticamente cada día y se veían con eventualidad, parecía que los momentos eran escasos. Sus encuentros se pasaban volando, entre caricias y besos, entre palabras y bromas, para siempre terminar en el mismo lugar y en la misma forma.

Llevaban meses saliendo, siempre de una forma escondida como si lo que estaban haciendo fuera sucio o pecado, pero aún así los encuentros se repetían y Hinata tenía cada vez más claro que no era sólo sexo lo que quería con él. Quería todas las facetas de ese hombre: sus miradas divertidas, sus labios finos y serios, su sonrisa ronca después de besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Quería todo ese hombre, y aunque le dolía aceptarlo, sabía que él tan sólo quería lo que ella guardaba debajo de sus bragas. Algo que jamás había ocultado, y en cada encuentro se moría por mostrar. Se sentía bastante patética, pero jamás había sentido la necesidad de mostrarse entera hacia una persona. El amor en su vida era un chiste. No tenía ejemplo de un amor sano, y tan sólo sentía que la única forma de estar con él, era esa. Aunque toda relación puramente sexual tenía un final.

Suspiró frustrada en el cristal húmedo por la lluvia. Quería llamarle, pero sentía que debía ordenar sus ideas. No podía mostrarse tan entregada, por mucho que todo su ser se lo pidiera. Debía recuperar algo de su orgullo, porque después de todo si le daba lo que quería, posiblemente su historia acabaría. Se hundió en sus rodillas cuando oyó el sonido del móvil vibrar. Estiró el brazo y cogió el pequeño aparato. En la pantalla con letras grandes salía el nombre del hombre que ocupada sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- quiso saber él al oír su voz en la otra línea.

Pues... ¿mirar por la ventana?- contesto no muy segura. Itachi nunca llamaba. Jamás. Una mariposa de esperanzas se movió en su estómago, pero sabía que no debía alimentarla.- ¿Y tú?- preguntó con voz triste.

Rellenar unos informes. Se supone que debo meter a un cabrón en la cárcel, pero... es tan sumamente aburrido.- bufó en la otra línea.

¿Llamas a tus amantes cuando te aburres?- preguntó divertida.

¿Cuantas amantes piensas que tengo?- su voz cambió a unas octavas para series, y Hinata se imaginó su rostro serio y molesto.

Unas cuantas...- respondió un tanto aturdida por su reacción.

Te equivocas.

Y sin más cerró la conversación.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir leyendo y ver que pasa. Así que sin más espera les traigo el capítulo 4. Espero que les guste mucho mucho.

Sin más... ¡Aquí está!

Capítulo 4:

Llevaba rato bajo la lluvia, no sentía los dedos de los pies y las manos se le comenzaban a poner de un color azulado preocupante. A pesar de que estaba caminando por una zona puramente comercial, no se colocaba debajo de los toldos y tampoco huía de la tempestad que caía sobre ella. Tan sólo quería mojarse e intentar olvidar la sensación de agobia que le cubría el pecho. Si alguien le preguntaba, no estaba del todo segura de que iba a contestar, porque no sabía el por qué de sus carrera. Cuando se había querido dar cuenta estaba lejos de su casa, con el pijama ceñido por su cuerpos y el cabello chorreando por su espalda. Podía haber vuelto a su casa, pero la idea de escuchar la discusión de sus padres se le atoraba como imposible, y la posibilidad de llamar a Ino o Sakura le parecía absurda. Por muy amigas que fueran, siempre le preguntaba el motivo de su huida y en ese preciso momento no quería aceptar el motivo real. Porque después de detenerse delante de un edificio lujoso, de paredes grises y grandes cristaleras comprendió el por qué de todo.

\- ¿No quiere entrar?- escuchó la voz cansada y anciana del conserje, que le abría la puerta con amabilidad y la miraba con sus ojos sabios.

Dudo un poco pero el frío ya comenzaba a calarse entre sus huesos, por lo que asintió sin decir palabras y entró al cálido recibidor. El anciano algo azorado corrió al interior de una habitación y sacó una toalla gris, se la entregó y le invitó a sentarse. Al igual que antes aceptó la ayuda y tomo asiento cerca del hombre. Éste no hacía ninguna pregunta, tampoco la miraba ansioso por saber y tampoco, parecía que con su silencio la estuviera juzgando. Una parte de su cerebro pensó que quizás, estaba acostumbrado a la aparición de mujeres tristes en el portón de la finca. Suspiró triste y se sintió más patética que antes. Algo que parecía imposible.

\- Hiruzen...- logró decir con la voz ahogada.

\- Dime pequeña.- contesto él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Suele traer a muchas mujeres a casa?

Al igual que muchas veces en su vida, temía la respuesta y sobre todo su reacción. Nunca se había considerado muy valiente, precisamente por eso jamás se había enfrentado a sus padres para que pidieran el divorcio, o plantado cara a sus problemas en general. Así que si Hiruzen contestaba "un par" no estaba segura como iba a reaccionar, y sobre todo si su corazón lo aguantaría. Levantó la cabeza de sus manos parar mirar al hombre y ver en su expresión la respuesta.

\- ¿Tanto te importa?

La figura alta de Itachi estaba delante de ella, tenía todo el traje negro empapado y su cabello siempre recogido en una coleta, suelto y mojado alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo femenino reaccionó ante él, no se movió ni un pelo. Tan sólo le miró sin saber que responder. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él se acercó y le cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el interior del ascensor. Aún con las manos cogidas esperaron en silencio hasta que aparecieron en el interior del apartamento. Todo seguía como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado, pero cuando la dejó sola en su habitación y con sus pensamientos, notó que ya nada era igual que ese primer día.

A pesar que se había jurado no llorar, no pudo evitar que unas grandes lágrimas calientes salieran de sus ojos una tras otra. Cerró los labios para acallar los gemidos, pero cuando por fin tan sólo pudo escuchar el murmullo de la lluvia, Itachi ya estaba con ella, abrazándola y pidiéndole en voz ronca que no llorara. Sus palabras causaron el efecto contrario, así que poco a poco la voz de Hinata se fue quebrando hasta romper a llorar tan fuerte como cuando era un bebé.

Abrió los ojos algo aturdida y se encontró acostada en la cama de él, tapada hasta el cuello y con una camisa negra. Comprobó azorada a ver si aún llevaba las bragas, al verlas colocadas puramente en su lugar respiró tranquila. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuvo la sensación de frustración que siempre tenía. A pesar de que todo su ser se moría de ganas de acostarse con Itachi, una parte de su cerebro quería que si todo pasara, fuera algo más que un polvo de una noche. Toda ella quería ser algo más, pero sabía que mientras tuviera la sensación de no ser la única, la telita que cubría su sexo seguiría ahí. No sólo por ella, sino por él, que parecía horriblemente celoso de mantener su virginidad y pureza intacta.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó en silencio por los pasillos oscuros, al llegar a la sala pudo contemplar como el adonis de sus sueños, estaba sentado en una butaca mirando como la lluvia caía y fumando un cigarro, aunque éste parecía haberse consumido por la misma llama y no por sus labios. Al poner un pie en el salón rompió el hilo del pensamiento de él, por lo que giró la cabeza para mirarla. Una simple sonrisa hizo que tuviera valor para acercarse y con su invitación sentarse sobre sus piernas. Itachi le acarició debajo de los ojos, la mejilla y los labios, para luego besar cada lugar donde su índice había tocado. Por cada lado que su dedo tocaba, sentía que la piel le ardía y cuando posaba sus labios, sentía un alivio instantáneo. Suspiró cuando le besó en la frente y sonrió.

\- Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras.- dijo sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos. Ella abrió los labios pero no dijo nada.- Por favor, no hables más de las otras amantes ¿vale?

Aunque tenía ganas de discutir tan sólo asintió y se dejó amar por sus labios y manos.

El despertador había sonado rompiendo la tranquilidad de la habitación. Los dos se estiraron en la cama, aún enredados entre las sábanas y se miraron con cierta alegría. A pesar de que tan sólo habían dormido, sentían que entre ello se había formado un vínculo más grande y cerrado. Una parte de ella sintió que ganó parte de la lucha contra las otras amantes. Sonrió y sin esperar a que el le besara se bajó de la cama y corrió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

En un agradable silencio desayunaron, se vistieron y bajaron. Hiruzen saludó con amabilidad a los dos y esperó a que Hinata se quedara sola para acercarse a ella y sonreírle.

\- Es buen hombre.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Itachi la llamaba para que saliera y entrara en el coche. Un poco apurada le beso en la frente al anciano y corrió hasta el auto. La calidez de la cabina le reconfortó y la alegre sonrisa de Itachi le lleno el corazón de alegría. A pesar de que solo se oía la radio, ambos podían entender con los gestos del otro la cordialidad del momento y en cierto modo la comodidad entre ambos. El coche se detuvo delante de la casa de ella, y antes de que partiera le entregó un llavero con dos llaves. Ella sorprendida le miró y antes de que el pudiera decir nada habló...

\- ¿Alguna vez me dirás cuantas amantes tienes?- murmuró mientras se guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo.

\- Si te lo dijera no me creerías- contesto con una incómoda sonrisa.

\- Pónme a prueba.

Él le cogió de la muñeca y tiro de ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un extraño y amargo beso.

\- Avísame si pasa algo esta noche. ¿Vale?- dijo con un poco de ansiedad.

\- Sabes que si.

Contesto algo aturdida y salió del coche, cuando la puerta se cerró e Itachi partió tuvo la extraña sensación que ese día sería el último que lo vería.


	5. Capítulo 5

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir leyendo y ver que pasa. Así que sin más espera les traigo el capítulo 5. Espero que les guste mucho mucho. Prometo solemnemente que intentaré que sea un poco más largo. Sin más... ¡aquí se las dejo!

Capítulo 5:

Después de aquella noche, una parte de su cerebro había decidido dejar de darle importancia al tema de las amantes y al mismo tiempo, dejaría de querer tener sexo con él. Una persona importante para ella, una vez le había dicho que las cosas pasaban cuando debían de pasar, y quizás, como muy sabiamente había dicho Itachi en su momento, ella aún no estaba preparada. Quería dárselo todo, pero a lo mejor él necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, y como ella tenía todo el necesario, se lo iba a dar.

Las discusiones en su casa había comenzado una vez más, aunque a diferencia de las veces anteriores éstas era aún más violentas. Siempre el mobiliario de la habitación donde estaban acababa descompuesto, pero aquel día la destrucción llegó a la cocina, salón e incluso a la entrada de su habitación. A pesar de que tenía la música a todo volumen, las puertas y ventanas cerradas y se había colocado estrategicamente dentro de su gran armario, aún podía oír y sentir los estragos de la batalla. Quería huir, salir corriendo como solía hacer, pero sabía que ese día sería mejor que se quedara en casa. Sus padres cuanto más molestos estaban, más agudo tenían el oído, y temía que si oían el ruido de la calle, terminarían descargando su furia contra ella, por lo que, muy sabiamente cogió el móvil y le envió un escueto mensaje a Itachi:

"¿Puedo llamarte?"

" Te llamo yo"

Con el móvil en la mano se quedó observando el mensaje. Itachi siempre era una caja de sorpresa, y a cada día que pasaba le sorprendía más. Sonrió y sintió un apretón en el pecho cuando el móvil sonó y oyó su voz al otro lado de la línea.

La conversación no fue como ella hubiera querido, tenía la esperanza que al oír la pelea de sus padres le aconsejara ir con él, pero tan sólo le daba consejos inútiles. Algo que siempre ella había rechazado cuando días atrás se los había dado. Intentó no tener en cuenta esos detalles, porque su voz se notaba muy cansada, incluso parecía que en cierto modo le molestara que le llamara. La agradable sensación que tenía en el pecho, poco a poco fue disminuyendo y se terminó de apagar cuando rápidamente se despidió de ella y antes de colgar se oyó como una voz femenina le hablaba y después el ruido de la cama al apoyarse alguien.

A pesar de que la discusión de sus padres había acabado hacía horas, ella seguía metida en el armario, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y aguantando las lágrimas que se le amontonaban en los ojos. Aunque se había jurado que las amantes no le importaban,era muy diferente imaginarselas, que saber que existían de verdad. Desde siempre lo había sabido, un hombre como Itachi debía tener muchas mujeres locas por él, y más si era soltero y le gustaba el sexo. No tenía motivos para sorprenderse, pero la frialdad con la que la había tratado y esa fugaz huida le había herido muy profundo. Se mordió el labio y apagó el teléfono, dejándose caer sobre el suelo frío y el eco de una tormenta fuera.

Itachi no cogía el teléfono. Había terminado haciéndose amiga del contestador de voz y se había aprendido de memoria el mensaje que su voz sexy decía cuando no lo atendía. Al principio no quiso darle importancia, podía estar muy ocupado, después de todo era un abogado muy bueno y lleno de trabajo, y más en las fechas anteriores a Navidad. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón quería no preocuparse, pero cuando recordaba la voz de aquella mujer, simplemente no podía no hacerlo. Quería hablar con alguien, deseaba poder contarle todo a Sakura, poder cambiar información con otra mujer sobre su estado sentimental, pero era plenamente consciente que nadie en su círculos de conocido lo aprobaría, por lo que estaba sola con su dolor.

Su número de teléfono había quedado recluido al final en la lista de su móvil. Después de haberle llamado durante mucho tiempo y no recibir noticias de él, prefirió olvidarlo,aunque en ese momento, tan sólo podía pensar en él y en su calidez. Sus padres volvían a discutir, pero tenía miedo de que si le llamara volviera a ocurrir como las dos semanas anteriores, por lo que, aún sabiendo el riesgo decidió salir. Ésta vez no escondida, sino por la puerta de la entrada. A diferencia de los otros días, cogió su chaqueta y se calzó unos zapatos, aunque cuando la nieve la golpeó en la cara y el aire le saludó en las piernas comprendió que una simple chaqueta no la ayudaría. Caminó mirando al suelo, sabiendo que a esas horas nadie estaría por la calle. Estuvo andando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que encontró un parque infantil y se colocó debajo del tobogan. La nieve no le caía, pero el frío le seguía tocando, por lo que como puedo se aovilló y abrazó a sus rodillas. Al hacerlo sintió como algo pesado se movía dentro del bolsillo, metió la mano y sacó dos llaves plateadas. Se quedó mirando el objeto plateado y se mordió el labio intentado no luchar contra lo evidente. Volvió a esconder las llaves y sin aguantar más rompió a llorar, pegándose más a sus rodillas y buscando el calor entre su propio cuerpo.

Estuvo bastante tiempo aovillada, por lo que hasta que no levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas no reparó de que alguien se había puesto a su lado. Miró unas piernas largas cubiertas con un pantalón, para luego encontrarse con el torso cubierto con una chaqueta seguido del rostro molesto de Itachi. Al verlo hipeó pero no se movió.

\- Te dije que si volvía a ocurrir algo así vinieras a casa.- reprochó claramente molesto y clavándole la fría mirada.- ¿Es que has perdido las llaves?

Más molesta que otra cosa giró la cara indignada y se volvió a esconder entre sus piernas. Pudo oír como él gruñía molesto y se agachaba para estar al mismo nivel de ella. Aún sintiendo su presencia a su lado, no levantó la cabeza y tampoco dijo nada. No quería que su voz rota delatara los sentimientos contrarios que tenían una batalla en su interior: por una parte estaba feliz de que el hombre que amaba estuviera ahí por ella, pero por otra parte, suponía que ya había tenido suficiente con sus otras amantes, y ella era la secundaria. Se mordió el labio y se escondió aún más.

\- Hinata, no te pongas difícil.- murmuró con cierto tono de impaciencia. Ella no dijo nada.- Hace frío, está nevando y tienes las manos azuladas… nos vamos.- No era una sugerencia, más bien una orden.

A pesar de que quería lanzarse en sus brazos y dejar que la llevara al fin del mundo, se mantuvo obstinada en su lugar, hasta escuchó como él gruñía y la levantaba en brazos. No tuvo tiempo de gritar o de quejarse, porque en menos tiempo de lo esperado se encontraba en la casa de él, con un jersey de lana puesto, una taza de chocolate caliente y envuelta en kilos de sábanas.

Sorprendida se quedó inmóvil en la cama, sintiendo como el cálido calor de la esperanza iba subiendo por su pecho e iba descongelando el hielo de su corazón. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y se movió un poco, cuando el muelle de la cama saltó y la hizo recordar aquella llamada y el sonido de fondo. Una vez más se quedo helada, sintiendo como el eco del dolor volvía a resonar por su cuerpo. Miró la cama asqueada y se levantó, buscó entre la oscuridad un rincón solitario y se aovilló ahí. No quería estar en la misma cama donde su amado había retozado con otra mujer que no era ella.

Envuelta en su indignación, dolor y asco estuvo mucho rato tirada en la esquina, no se movió hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció un Itachi recién salido de la ducha. Llevaba una toalla en la cabeza, aunque las gotas de agua le chorreaba por el pecho desnudo y una sensual y estrecha toalla le cubría su masculinidad. Aunque estaba increíblemente indignada y molesta no pudo apartar la vista de su hermoso cuerpo, y quizás fue un impulso infantil o una rabieta, pero se levantó y se colocó delante de él. Cuando capturó toda su atención comenzó a hacer aquello que siempre había querido: el jersey de lana pronto quedó en el suelo, al igual que la camisa del pijama cuando desabrochó el último botón que mantenía al cubierto sus dos blancos pechos. Itachi gimió, lo que la alentó a que siguiera. Sin apartar la mirada de él llevó sus manos a los pantalones que pronto se los quito. Jadeó cuando encontró el deseo en sus ojos, mientras que recorría su abdomen y sus pechos. Aunque no le hubiera tocado todo su piel se erizo y el corazón ya le comenzaba a martillar en el pecho. Esperanzada esperó un momento a que él se moviera, pero al no ver movimiento bajó la mirada para ver como sus manos se colocaban en sus bragas, luego le miró como advirtiéndole lo que iba a hacer. El elástico de las bragas se despegó de su piel, estaba apunto de comenzar a bajarlas cuando las manos temblorosas de Itachi las detuvieron.

\- No.- pidió con la boca seca y las manos ardiendo. - Por favor .- pidió en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas llenarle los ojos.

\- Porque…

Estaba apunto de oír lo que tanto quería saber, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar le besó. Necesitaba tener algún contacto con él, su cuerpo se estaba helando y necesitaba notar algo que no fuera dolor. A pesar de que Itachi estaba tenso le correspondió el beso con tanto deseo como ella. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, pero en ningún momento él apartó las manos de las suyas que aún seguían fuertemente cogidas en las bragas. Ambos jadeando se separaron, mirándose a los ojos y en ellos, Hinata encontró desesperación e incluso miedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué?¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber desesperada y separándose de él.- ¿Tan … poco atractiva soy?- los ojos de Itachi se abrieron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?- gimió absolutamente rendida y frustrada.

Él se mordió el labio, se rascó el pelo mojado y después de parecer estar luchando con algo que ella no entendía, se acercó y cogió la camisa que estaba en el suelo. En silencio se la colocó y cuando estaba totalmente cubierta le besó en la frente y le abrazó.

\- Aún no estás preparada.

Jamás esas palabras le habían dolido tanto como ese día, pero no sentía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Rompió a llorar, sin importarle quedar en ridículo y sobre todo, sin que le interesara nada más que su dolor.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormida, tampoco en cuál él le abrazó y la llevó a la cama. Lo único que supo fue que él paso toda la noche a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos y susurrándole palabras que no lograba entender. Al principio pensaba que era una nana, pero cuando notaba que no estaba afinando recordaba que era él quien cantaba y no su madre o la nana que la solía cuidar de niña.

En ese estado de consciencia e inconsciencia estuvo mucho rato, hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo y todo dejó de tener importancia.

Aquella extraña nana que estuvo escuchando por la noche se repitió muy temprano en la mañana. Sentía como Itachi le acariciaba con la punta de la nariz y trazaba pequeños recorridos en su cara, para luego terminar siempre en sus labios con un dulce beso. Durante un rato fingió estar dormida, pero cuando él se separó y marchó de la habitación abrió los ojos y se encontró sola, con el eco de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Medio dormida se levantó y corrió hasta llegar a la sala, ahí no estaba y fue a la cocina, donde pegada en la puerta había un pequeño papel que ponía…

"Porque te amo"


	6. Capítulo 6

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir leyendo y ver que pasa. Lamento mucho haber tardado una barbaridad en subir el siguiente capítulo, entre las fiestas y demás se me fue el Santo al cielo. Espero que hayas pasado unas Navidades estupendas y un Fin de Año genial, al igual que deseo desde lo más hondo de mi corazoncito que éste año sea especial y perfecto.

Sin más les dejo con el cap~

Au revoir!

Capítulo 6:

La nota era una despedida. En ella le contestaba todas las preguntas que le había hecho durante tanto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba diciendo "adiós". Eran unas palabras crueles, desgarradoras pero sobre todo honestas. Una parte de ella tan sólo quería llorar, gritar y que todo su cuerpo poco a poco se entumeciera hasta no poder moverse más, hasta que no pudiera luchar más, la otra parte quería descubrir el por qué de esa dura nota. Necesitaba saber si realmente era un adiós o era una forma de pedir que luchara por él, pero lo que más le costaba entender era ¿por qué debía luchar?¿Qué era lo que les separaba y por qué?

Aún helada delante de la puerta de la cocina decidió que debía moverse, no podía quedarse quieta en un lugar que claramente no la querían. Ni siquiera buscó si aún tenía la llave del apartamento, tampoco se terminó de vestir, tan sólo salió tal cual había estado durante todo el rato. Abrió la puerta con la nota aún en la mano y salió al rellano. A lo lejos oía como la vida en el bloque de pisos comenzaba, como algunos niños lloraban y lograba oler el aroma del café recién hecho. El estómago le rugió cuando llegó al portón de la entrada, ayudándola a tomar la primera ruta del día.

A diferencia de otras veces el bar estaba vacío, las mesas aún estaban por colocar, el horno estaba recién encendido y la máquina de café comenzaba a ronronear. Sin esperar a que nadie la invitara se sentó en un sillón, recogió las piernas y se aovillo en el, esperando pacientemente que Ibiki o Kakashi salieran para preguntarle que hacía ahí. Unos segundos tardaron los dos al sentarse al otro lado del sofá, pasarle el brazo por el hombro y arrullarla en su pecho. Aunque se moría de ganar de llorar, se mordió el labio y les miró con el ceño fruncido. Los dos hombres se miraron, sabiendo casi al instante cual era el motivo de su tristeza, y no el de siempre…

\- ¿Por qué?- gimió dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir una detrás de otra.- ¿Por qué no me quiere?

Ninguno de los dos habló, tan sólo negaron con la cabeza y prosiguieron con el consuelo. Hinata se dejó consolar por sus amigos, sabiendo que a no dirían nada,

por alguna extraña fidelidad hacia Itachi o por algo que no estaban seguros si ella quería escuchar. Y si debía ser honesta, prefería no saber la verdad, después de todo había asumido como una buena mártir que el amor de su vida tuviera amantes, quizás si se arrancaba el poco orgullo que le quedaba podía seguir amándolo aún sin verle.

Estaba apunto de decidir lo último cuando la puerta del bar se abrió, unas fuertes pisadas se acercaron y una mano muy fuerte la cogía de la muñeca y tiraba de ella. Aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, podría reconocer perfectamente todo de Sakura. Nadie a parte de ella, tenía tanta cara de arrancarla de donde fuera sin miramientos. Rió aún entre lágrimas cuando su querida amiga la arrastró y la metió en su flamante limusina. El conductor la saludó y cuando la jefa entró arrancó el coche. Cuando el coche estuvo en movimiento, la secuestradora tuvo compasión de la secuestrada y dejó que se arreglara minimamente para luego arrancarle la ropa y vestírla a su gusto. Hinata como un perro obediente se dejó hacer. Por primera vez en años, no le molestó que su escandalosa amiga lo que quisiera , más bien lo necesitaba, así podría desconectarse de su dolor y pensar en otra cosa. O por lo menos eso había creído ese día. Al estar completamente arreglada y parecer una persona, reparó que el usualmente alegre rostro de su amiga había desaparecido dejando una máscara de seriedad y dolor. Algo absolutamente impropio de la escandalosa y llamativa Sakura.

Más de una vez intentó entrarle a preguntas, pero ella sutilmente cambiaba de tema haciendo que toda la conversación girara en torno a por qué lloraba, qué habían hecho sus padres y en que ese día se quedaba a dormir a su casa.

\- ¿Qué?- logró decir cuando la oferta llegó a su cerebro.

\- Si te va bien dormir en mi casa hoy.- volvió a repetir cansada. Por muy entumecida que estuviera por el dolor, conocía a su amiga para saber que algo no iba bien. Nunca pedía algo, simplemente lo hacía y nadie podía negarse, por lo que esa posibilidad de negación era aún más alarmante.

Entre la incertidumbre de los verdaderos sentimientos de Itachi y el desconsuelo de su amiga, toda la mañana le pasó volando, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba nuevamente en la limusina, con una Sakura extremadamente callada y taciturna. Estuvo un rato pensando en que hacer, pero la mayoría de ideas que le venían a la cabeza era hacerle un cuestionario para sonsacarle la información, pero a medida que había pasado la mañana, comprobó que estaba herméticamente cerrada y que sería imposible hablar de ese tema con ella, por lo que optó por el más peligroso y el que ayudaría a Sakura a salir de su dolor.

\- ¿Como sabes si alguien te ama?- preguntó haciendo que Sakura apartara la mirada de la ventana para fijarla en ella.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- quiso saber extrañada. Hinata si que era hermética referente al amor, por eso sabía que esa era la mejor manera de alejar a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

\- Me gusta alguien- comenzó a hablar, deseando que se contentara con lo poco que iba a decir.- y no estoy del todo segura si él siente lo mismo.- murmuró.- ¿Los hombres dejan notitas?

Como bien había calculado Sakura estuvo todo el trayecto dando su opinión referente a las notas masculinas. En ningún momento le exigió saber más, pero al menos había dejado de estar silenciosa y cabizbaja, cosa que alegró un poco más a Hinata.

Al llegar a la enorme mansión de los Haruno, comprendió que no solo su amiga estaba rara, sino todo el personal que estaba ahí. La usual bienvenida que daban las criadas, había sido sustituida por el viejo mayordomo para recogerle las chaquetas y mochilas, los pasillos exageradamente iluminados estaban alumbrados con tan sólo una lámpara que dejaba el resto en la penumbra y para colmo, la sala donde siempre estaba la Señora Haruna cerrada. No hubo ninguna conversación previa a esconderse en la habitación, tampoco la jauría de sirvientas preguntando que quería cenar y muchos menos los padres de su amiga preocupados por ella. Por mucho que en el pasado le hubiera agobiado tanta atención, llegar ahí y sentir esa frialdad tan sólo la hacía sentir aún más triste.

\- ¿Quieres darte una ducha antes de cenar?- habló Sakura mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

\- Claro, siempre me ha gustado tu baño.- contestó con una sonrisa superficial y deseando que su amiga comenzara a hacer preguntas, pero nada.

Sin quedarse mucho tiempo más en la habitación, huyó al baño donde éste estaba claramente preparado para ella. El vapor había cubierto todo, tan sólo se oía el agua caer y el aroma a sales de baño la invitaban a meterse dentro. No tardó mucho en despojarse de la ropa y entrar en la bañera.

Relajándose estuvo tanto rato que cuando salió, tenia las manos arrugada y las mejillas más sonrosadas de lo normal. Se peinó y secó el pelo y vistió con mucha tranquilidad, después salió y esperó encontrarse a su amiga dispuesta a hacer todo lo que ella ya había hecho, pero en la cama no había nadie. Tan sólo ella y su ilusión apagada. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que su amiga regresara con las zapatillas que le había prometido darles. Estuvo unos veinte minutos sentada educadamente hasta que comprendió que si no salía su noche no avanzaría nada. Salió de la habitación y bajó para llegar hasta la sala. A medio camino oyó como una puerta se abría y la voz de Sakura hablaba, detuvo su marcha y cambió la dirección hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Estaba apunto de entrar cuando una voz familiar resonó dentro de la habitación. La adrenalina se le disparó dentro del pecho, pero antes de comenzar a pensar nada intentó controlar la ansiedad, por lo que cuidadosamente se acercó y miró entre la puerta medio abierta, y ahí estaba él, abrazando a una azorada Sakura mientras lloraba…

¿Qué hacía Itachi con Sakura?


	7. Capítulo 7

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir leyendo y ver que pasa. ¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo! Siento que poco a poco se está acercando al final, pero bueno... una nunca sabe. ¡Muchas gracias otra vez!

Sin más les dejo con el cap~

Au revoir!

Capítulo 7:

Todo los músculos del cuerpo se le habían helado al ver aquella imagen. Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo comenzaron a resonar por su cabeza, haciéndola sabedora que debía moverse y alejarse de la escena del crimen. Sí, porque después de todo estaba espiando a su mejor amiga. Eso, en una relación permanente de amistad era motivo de divorcio. Por lo que empleando toda la fuerza movió las piernas hasta alejarse de la puerta. A unos metros comprobó donde podía huir para evaluar lo que acababa de ver. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, porque después de todo Sakura era su mejor amiga e Itachi, todavía no había logrado encontrar un nombre para su relación, pero en ese momento supo que no haría falta. Su mejor amiga y el hombre que amaba estaban juntos, no había otra opción. Una voz ingenua susurraba en su oído que quizás eran hermanos, pero aquel simple pensamiento le hizo estallar en una risa histérica. Logró acurrucarse en una esquina de un salón, dónde había cuatro sofás blancos y un punto ciego. Escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Ya había pedido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado por ese hombre. Quizás, esa era una señal del destino para pasar página y olvidarse de él. Porque después de todo, los novios de las amigas no se tocaban. Era una ley no escrita. Aún acurrucada e ingenua, quería pensar que quizás sólo quizás, ella le había conocido antes y tendría motivos para luchar, pero algo en el abrazo que ellos compartieron le hizo entender que después de todo, siempre había sido la amante. Jamás había subido o bajado de categoría. Era la amante y punto. Se mordió el labio cuando una ola de sollozos amenazaba por salir en el momento que oyó como la puerta se volvía abrir y Sakura salía despidiéndose de Itachi. Contó hasta cinco antes de salir a encontrarse con su amiga, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano descubriría que había salido de la habitación. Con la manga de la camisa se enjuagó los ojos, se pellizco las mejillas y esbozó una sonrisa falsa. Supo al momento que cuando su amiga la viera la sometería al tercer grado, pero durante los segundos que tardo en reunirse con ella, tramó un plan perfecto.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la amiga preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella y le cogía de las manos.

\- Si, lo estoy.- forzó aún más la sonrisa.- Es que me perdí.- mintió muy convencida.- Tú casa es muy grande, y está todo oscuro.

A pesar de que la mentira era de presecolar Sakura se la tragó. Las dos rieron de lo tonta que era y pasaron al comedor. Durante la cena, ninguna de las dos hablaba, pero la pelirosa le enviaba miradas nerviosas, mientras que se removía en la silla. Más de una vez estuvo tentada en preguntarle que le ocurría, pensando que así soltaría prenda sobre la presencia de Itachi en su casa, pero si lo hacía, estaría confesando que los habría visto. Y como bien suponía, no era algo grato que pillaran a los amantes gozando de su amor, por lo que se limitó a comer e ignorar el rostro triste de su amiga.

Al terminar la cena las dos volvieron a la habitación y tan pronto como tocaron la cama se quedaron dormidas. Entre sueños, Hinata pensó que todo lo que estaba pasando era un plan de su amiga. Traerla a casa, someterla al tercer grado y luego hincharla a comida, para luego dejarla dormir. No sabía como iba a terminar, pero antes de poder imaginárselo ya se había quedado frita.

Solía tener un sueño pesado, pero aquella noche el ruido del viento chocar contra las ventanas hizo bien su papel. Logró despertarla. Con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo los pies helados de su amiga y un nudo en el pecho, comprendió que por muchas ovejas que contara el sueño no volvería a ella. Por lo que, con un maraña como pelo, el pijama arrugado y un resto de baba en los labios, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Bien como había mentido antes, la casa era lo suficiente grande para perderse y ella había logrado volver aquella mentira en verdad. No sabía en que parte se encontraba, pero conocía lo suficiente la mente de los Harunos, para saber que esa era la parte B de la casa, lugar donde Sakura viviría con su marido. Después de todo, estaba habilitada para vivir en cualquier momento. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al comprobar que la idea de que fueran hermanos, era absolutamente una estúpida fantasía. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar por las salas decoradas, pasar la mano por los muebles y llegar a un pequeño recibidor con tres puertas. Se quedó mirando la nada, cuando se mareó y tropezó con una pequeña mesa. En ella había un jarrón chino, con un valor tan grande como toda la casa, por lo que cuando vio que el objeto caía utilizó todos sus reflejos para cogerlo. En su proeza no reparó en que una de las puertas se abrían y alguien salía.

\- Merodear por casas ajenas se considera allanamiento de morada y es motivo de unos años en la cárcel. ¿Sabe?- habló una voz ronca y que hizo que Hinata gimiera.

Quiso girarse para poder golpearse con el precioso rostro de Itachi, pero aún tenía el jarrón en la mano y eso suponía algo mucho más importante que seguir lastimando su casi inexistente orgullo. Con cuidado dejó el jarrón en la mesa y aguantando el aire se giró para encararse a su amante. O eso es lo que quería creer. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la vio.

\- ¿Hinata?¿Qué haces aquí?

\- También puedo preguntarte lo mismo.- Una vez había estudiado que el duelo tenía unas facetas, y después de haberse estado lamentado durante toda la noche, comprendió que ahora se encontraba en la ira.- ¿Sueles dejar a tus amantes tiradas sin llaves y con una nota falsa?- le acusó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Por favor, no… es momento de hablar de eso.- susurró algo incómodo mirando a los lados vacíos.

\- ¿Y cuando lo va a ser?¿eh?- gritó.- ¿Cuando retoces con Sakura y te canses de ella?¿Eh?

El rostro de Itachi se volvió una máscara de dolor y sintió durante unas milésimas de segundo pena por él, después el enfado siguió su curso. Él la miraba algo aturdido, pasándose las manos por el pelo con desesperación, hasta que en un rápido movimiento la cogió de la muñeca y la llevó dentro de la habitación. Sin dejar que ella se quejara la tiró en la cama y se colocó encima suya. Mucho antes de que su cerebro reaccionara, sentía como todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que ese hombre la poseyera ahí mismo.

\- ¡Eres un cretino!- logró gemir cuando sintió sus labios sobre su cuello.- ¡Sakura es tu novia!- en ese momento Itachi se detuvo y la miro extrañado.

\- Lo estás interpretando mal…- habló él aún a cierta distancia de ella.

\- ¡Oh claro! Ahora estoy loca ¿no?- agregó con desdén.

Durante un momento ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo se oía el latir de sus corazones y se sentía la tensión del ambiente. Ella, con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban decidió cortar la distancia entre ambos. Se incorporó y empujó con suavidad a Itachi hasta liberarse de su cuerpo pecador. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y con las piernas, no entendió como había tenido la fuerza para hacerlo. _Sakura es mi amiga, Sakura es mi amiga._ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta cuando sintió como los brazos de Itachi se cerraban en su cintura y sus labios le tocaban el oído.

\- Sólo una noche. Por favor.- pidió.

En ese momento toda sus fuerzas y su ética desaparecieron.


	8. Capítulo 8

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir leyendo y ver que pasa. ¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo! Siento que poco a poco se está acercando al final, pero bueno... una nunca sabe. ¡Muchas gracias otra vez!

Con antelación, les aviso que tengo un trancazo (gripe) increíble y aunque estoy mucho mejor, si ven que hay algo que no tiene sentido, por favor no me lo tengan en cuenta. A pesar de que lo he releído y corregido, siempre se puede escapar algo en mi mente aún engripada.

Sin más les dejo con el cap~

Au revoir!

Capítulo 8:

Sentía como sus manos heladas se movían con lentitud por su abdomen, poco a poco fue llegando hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Cuando sintió sus dedos sobre su bajo vientre contuvo la respiración. No pudo moverse, pues se sentía totalmente envuelta por la presencia erótica de él. Parecía que todos sus instintos le estuvieran gritando que se arrancara el resto de ropa y se dejara poseer. En ese momento, las alarmas de su cerebro no podían moverse. Al parecer habían sucumbido al igual que ella al encanto y su seductor aroma.

Estaba apunto de perder el resto de cordura, cuando notó como se detenía y dejaba de acariciarle todo el cuerpo. Fue una pausa larga, incómoda que pronto terminó con un intenso y abrasador beso. Los dos se quedaron muy cerca, sintiendo la respiración acelerada del otro y esperando que alguno rompiera la corta distancia y terminaran con lo que habían comenzado. Pero algo en la postura indecisa de Itachi le hizo comprender, que si no era ella quien lo lanzaba en la cama él no haría nada. Se mordió el labio para separarse de él poco a poco y volver a pensar las cosas. Estaba en casa de su mejor amiga, perdida en una enorme mansión y a oscuras con su prometido. Eso, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, estaba mal. Aunque parecía que al novio poco le importaba ponerle los cuernos con ella, algo que estaba incluso más mal de lo que ella quería hacer. ¿Qué era más feo?¿Si él cedía a la pasión o si lo hiciera ella? Meditó durante unos segundos esa cuestión, para luego sentir como su sentido común y alarmas volvían a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza. Con una dignidad casi perdida se arregló el cuello de la camisa, se colocó mejor el pantalón y se alejó todo lo que pudo del cuerpo magnético de Itachi. Sabía que si no lo hacía así, jamás se lo perdonaría.

\- No puedo.- dijo por primera vez ella, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía en deseo.

\- Yo…

Antes de escuchar lo que él iba a decir, salió de la habitación. No hacía falta tener mucha inteligencia para saber que después de ese "Yo" iba un "tampoco" o un usual "no estás lista". Había terminado por asumir que su vida sexual tan sólo se basaría en el deseo mutuo entre ellos. Porque era obvio que los dos se deseaban con pasión. Tan sólo había que recordar como él había acariciado su abdomen sensualmente. Durante una milésima de segundo, pensó que se terminaría corriendo antes de que él ni siquiera la tocara en el sexo. En ese instante, comprendió lo muy preparada que estaba para acostarse con él. Con aquel misterioso hombre de olor a tabaco. Con el hombre que le había hecho sentirse una diva. Con el hombre que hacía vibrar sus más íntimos músculos. Pero todo ese hombre, era el prometido de su mejor amiga. Por lo que, debía coger todos sus deseos y meterlos en una cajita, ponerles candado y esconderlo en algún rincón de su cerebro para no volverlo a abrir. Eso era lo mejor.

Casi a ciegas volvió a la habitación de Sakura. Se secó las amargas lágrimas que había derramado durante el trayecto y con un "Todo irá bien" se metió en la cama, para tener un sueño lleno de conductas sexuales inapropiadas con el prometido de su mejor amiga.

A pesar de que el despertador hacía más de veinte minutos que había sonado, ninguna de las dos se había levantado de la cama. Debajo de las sabanas, tenías sus pies fríos pegados, con las manos cogidas y compartiendo un minuto de silencio. Algo tan íntimo e incómodo a la vez. Ambas sabían que tenían que hablar, decirse muchas cosas, pero ella no iba a ser la primera. Después de todo, era la invitada.

\- Tengo que contarte algo.- habló la amiga con la voz ronca.

\- Lo sé…- contestó ella, agarrándole más fuerte de la mano.- Tómate tu tiempo.- le animo. - _De mientras yo imaginaré como NO follarme a tu prometido en lo que queda de mi vida._ \- pensó una voz malvada en su cabeza.

Después de ese intercambio de información escaso, una criada entró a la habitación, abrió las persianas y ventanas, obligando así a que las dos jóvenes se pusieran en movimiento.

El desayuno pasó con calma, tan sólo comieron ellas dos, acompañadas del movimiento inquieto de las criadas, con el ruido de la lavadora en el otro cuarto y el murmullo de Radio María en el pequeño aparato de la cocina.

La mañana pasó tan tranquila y sin ninguna conversación, que cuando llegó a su casa, sentía que los oídos le pitaban del silencio que había escuchado. Buscó la llave en su mochila y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- gritó una voz cascada y mayor.

No gritó porque no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, pero encontrarse a su padre vestido de rojo, con una barba blanca postiza y un sombrero de navidad, no era su definición de bienvenida y tampoco de sorpresa. Tardó más de un minuto para asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Su padre, con esa ropa tan llamativa la metió en la casa, mientras hablaba con rapidez y le informaba de unos cuantos cambios que iba a pasar en casa.

Al llegar al salón, con un plato caliente de sopa y un padre sonriente, comprendió que al fin se habían divorciado. La felicidad de su padre se debía a eso, ya no tenía a una loca gritandole al oído todo el tiempo, y él tampoco estaba obligado a traer prostitutas a casa para obligar así a acabar con la relación. Y después de muchas orgías, amantes y platos rotos, dos días antes de navidad habían decidido hacerlo.

Hinata aún no se lo creía, a pesar de que tenía el contrato del divorcio delante de sus ojos, con las dos firmas de sus progenitores y a un feliz padre. Una parte de su cerebro, le obligaba a alegrarse, pero su mente tan sólo se iba a Sakura e Itachi. Si esos dos se casaban, terminarían como sus padres. Un matrimonio sin amor, una hija por penalti y una posición social tan grande que no podían mantener. No supo que estaba frunciendo el ceño, hasta que su padre le cogió la mano preocupado.

\- ¿Todo bien, hija?- quiso saber.

A pesar de que tenía una lista de todas sus preocupaciones no estaba segura de como empezar a explicar, y mucho menos, estaba convencida de que a su padre le interesara sus problemas sexuales. Por lo que, esforzándose sonrió y mintió.

Por primera vez en años, tuvo una tarde-noche agradable. Había olvidado lo buen cocinero que era su padre, el buen conversador que era y el buen gusto para las películas que tenía. Cuando el reloj marcó las diez y se marchó a su cama, tan sólo podía sentir como su pequeño y caótico mundo se volvía a componer. A esas horas y en ese momento, el ardor del dolor por lo de Itachi parecía quemar menos. Sonrió con tristeza y se metió en la cama. Aunque su cerebro estaba en plena actividad, no supo como, pero cayó en un sueño ligero y sin ningún momento sexual.

Las fiestas de Navidad comenzaron mucho antes de que Hinata estuviera preparada. Aún no podía entender como un pino decorado podía encajar también en aquella casa fría, tampoco como el olor a bizcocho y el sonido del fuego crepitar pudiera ser algo tan tranquilizador y cálido. Desde ese día que su madre abandonó su vida, entrar en su casa era casi como vivir en un sueño. Simplemente no podía creerse tan feliz, siempre y cuando tuviera sus sentimientos románticos guardados y cerrados en su cerebro. Había decidido quitar la tarjeta al móvil, obligar a su padre a que cualquier llamada que fuera hacia ella, colgar y ante todo, si alguien venía a casa, decir que no se encontraba. Necesitaba unos días de felicidad antes de renunciar a la única persona que había mostrado algo de interés en ella en sus momentos más oscuros. Y no sólo estaba renunciando a Itachi, sino también a Sakura. No estaba segura si podía aguantar verlos a los dos felices y enamorados. No se creía tan buena persona, para sujetarle la cola de vestido de novia en la boda, y mucho menos, participar en una fiesta de felicidad que ella no sentía. Por lo que, a duras penas había decidido alejarse de los dos.

\- ¿Qué te quieres ir?- preguntó su padre sorprendido mientras veía los formularios en la mesa.- No sabía que querías irte a Europa.- murmuró sorprendió.

\- Bueno, siempre he querido viajar y ahora que puedo… ¿por qué no hacerlo?- sonrió.

\- El programa éste de intercambio está muy bien, aunque… ¿estás segura?

Estuvieron durante un largo rato hablando sobre que destino se iría, como haría con los idiomas y sobre todo, como se las apañaría sola. En ningún momento sondearon el tema del por qué se quería ir. Sabía que en un momento a otro su padre le asaltaría con esa pregunta, porque después de todo un "Porque si" no era una respuesta propia de una estudiante de matriculas de honor.

Tenía las maletas hechas, su habitación preparada y todos los documentos metidos en un pequeño bolso. Tenía todo lo necesario para marcharse, pero faltaba una única cosa que aún no había hecho: Avisar.

Desde el día que había apagado su teléfono, no lo había vuelto a abrir y había decidido no hacerlo hasta el último día. Y ese era el momento. No estaba segura de qué llamadas se iba a encontrar, pero estaba convencida de que habrían dos nombres.

Cuando la pantalla se iluminó y todas las aplicaciones se encendieron, comenzaron a aparecer cientos avisos de llamadas. Como había pensado tanto Itachi como Sakura la habían estado llamando. Borró todas las llamadas y abrió un mensaje. Con rapidez informó a Sakura que le habían concedido una beca y que se estaba marchando, que sentía no haberla avisado pero que así era mejor. Que la quería mucho y la vería a la vuelta. Después de enviar el mensaje, se encontró con otro, éste era de Itachi. A pesar de que quería leerlo, cerró la aplicación y apagó el teléfono por tiempo indefinido. Lo dejó en la mesa y se marchó.

El areopuerto estaba en silencio, no había muchos turistas y las terminales estaban vacías. Arrastrando los pies, abrigada hasta más no poder y con un café en la mano se sentó a esperar su vuelo.

Se quedó mirando a la nada, cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba en la otra punta del banco. Curiosa levantó la vista hasta encontrarse a un hombre, con un aroma especial y unos ojos oscuros mirándola sorprendido.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?


	9. Capítulo 9

Bonsoir cherès! Gracias, gracias, gracias por los "me gustas" los "follows" y los mensajitos que me dejáis. ¡Son una gran motivación! Me encanta que les esté gustando y quieran seguir leyendo y ver que pasa. ¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo!

AVISO: Contiene escenas con palabras interesantes. Si eres sensible, no leas. O lee bajo tu responsabilidad. Aunque honestamente, no creo que sea fuerte, pero bueno.

Sin más les dejo con el cap~

Au revoir!

Capitulo 9:

La mano de él cerrándose sobre la suya, el ruido de sus pasos y el frío del aire, nada de eso fue capaz de hacerla despertar. Sentía que todo pasaba a una lentitud sobrehumana, podía ver como el rostro de la gente se contraría de disgusto cuando ellos pasaban a su lado corriendo. Nada parecía detener su marcha y ella no soltaba su mano. Sentía como tiraba de ella, sentía como su cuerpo le decía que le siguiera y como su cabeza gritaba que debía detenerse. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, demasiado tarde para negar lo que iba a ocurrir.

La sábana de seda le acariciaba la piel desnuda, mientras las manos de él iban acariciando cara rincón de su cuerpo que no ardía. No sabía donde estaba, no sabía donde habían quedado sus cosas y tampoco cómo habían llegado ahí. Nada importaba.

Jadeó cuando sintió como los labios de Itachi repartían pequeños besos en su ingle, como sus manos jugueteaban con sus pechos y su lengua buscaba impaciente el salado sabor de su esencia. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió su lengua entrando en ella. Buscó a ciegas la cara de Itachi, para levantarlo y besarlo. No fue un beso tierno. Fue un beso lleno de deseo, de necesidad del otro. Todo su cuerpo actuaba por impulso, buscando cada parte del otro y deseando unirse. Sintió como la erección dura de él entraba en ella, abriendose paso con increíble dulzura y reclamando cada vez más. Gimió cuando entró. Había oído que la primera vez dolía, pero no lo había entendido hasta ese día. No dolía solo el hecho de que la estuvieran rompiendo por dentro, sino por el hecho de lo que ello suponía. Estaba quebrando la norma no dicha entre las amigas, pero cuando Itachi la besaba todo dejaba de tener sentido. La lealtad,el orgullo, el ego… la amistad. Nada importaba.

Entre los brazos de Itachi el tiempo parecía transcurrir de una forma diferente. Sabía que pasaban los días porque detrás de las cortinas podía ver como salía y se ocultaba el sol. Una vez detrás de otra. Día, noche, día, noche. El mundo seguía rodando mientras ella se hundía entre los besos y las caricias de él.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó él mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda y sudada de ella.

\- Te quiero.- respondió ella mientras le daba pequeños besos en su pecho.

Era cierto que los besos despistan hasta al hombre más frío del planeta. Itachi sonrió cuando los labios de ella cubrieron los suyos. A pesar de que tenían mucho que hablar, la ola del deseo los volvió a dominar y antes de que pudieran decir nada más, se volvieron una masa de gemidos y jadeos que no volverían a ser personas, hasta que expulsaran cada pequeña gota de deseo del otro.

\- No podemos seguir así…- jadeó ella con la respiración entrecortada y aún sintiendo dentro a Itachi.- Tenemos que movernos.- intentó no reír cuando los dedos juguetones de él se cerraban sobre sus pezones.- Si sigues así…- gimió.- no podré concentrarme.

\- Es que eso es lo que quiero…-canturreó él mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.

Eso mismo se repetía una y otra vez. Parecía que el deseo y el amor era algo inagotable. A pesar que al responsabilidad pesaba en sus hombros, los besos y las caricias lo escondían, haciendo que el hecho de pensar y decidir lo dejaran para otro día. Y así, estuvieron mucho tiempo hasta que el móvil de Itachi sonó. Trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad. A su realidad. En teoría los dos estaban en París; él trabajando en un caso, ella estudiando.

\- ¿Si?- atendió a la llamada sin mirar a la pantalla.

A pesar de que ella tan sólo podía ver la espalda desnuda y el inicio de su agradable trasero, comprobó que el que hablaba en la otra línea era una persona importante. Todos los músculos de su espalda se tonificaron, su postura se volvió erguida y el tono de su voz, se volvió correcto y ronco.

\- Sakura, todo va bien.- suspiró pasándose la mano por la cabeza.- Sí, llegué bien.- mintió.- He estado…- giró para ver a Hinata, que le contemplaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y con ojos culpables.- ...ocupado.- dibujó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le beso en los labios.- No te preocupes, pronto estaré contigo.

Al cerrar la llamada se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, la besó, la abrazó y penetró una y otra vez, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más. Esa llamaba había acabado con la poca locura que les quedaba. La vida seguía. Habían tenido sus días. Habían tenido su desliz, ahora todo debía comenzar otra vez.

Los dos en el areopuerto, cogido de las manos y sentados en el avión. Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. En Francia la cosa debía ser diferente.

Había comenzado las clases tres semanas más tarde de lo acordado. Intentó buscar una excusa convincente, pero sabía que no la encontraría, por lo que confesó que había estado disfrutando de unos días salvajes por París. Su profesor y responsable la miró de arriba a abajo y decidió que no iba a llamar a sus padres. Después de todo, tendría problemas si lo hacía. Aquel episodio fue borrado de su mente, porque Hinata pronto comenzó a ser la estudiante ejemplar de la Universidad. Las dudas sobre ella habían acabado, y por fin, la dejaron tranquila.

A pesar de que en el avión habían prometido no verse, la energía del otro los atraían y cuando se querían dar cuenta, estaban envueltos en sábanas y caricias. Parecía que nada podía ir mejor. Sexo, libertad, amor y diversión.

\- Creo que me he vuelto un adicto a ti…- rió mientras le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.- Volver a Japón será difícil.- susurró.

\- Lo sé, pero aún falta tiempo…- ronroneó disfrutando de la caricia.

Tiempo. Eso era lo que necesitaban. Cuando los dos se quisieron dar cuenta el trabajo y los exámenes le cayeron encima, haciendo imposible que se vieran o se hablaran. A pesar de que vivían a pocos kilometros, ninguno podía salir de donde estaba. La libertad y diversión, al igual que el sexo y el amor habían acabado.

Vuelta a la realidad.

El aereopuerto estaba lleno; risas, niños corriendo y ruido por cada rincón. Aunque estuvieran uno al lado de otro, no pudieron oír lo que decía el otro. Al igual que dentro del avión. Las horas del vuelo pasaron llenas de escándalo, momentos incómodos y ninguna conversación sincera entre ellos.

En la recogida de maletas, cuando los dos tenían cada uno la suya se miraron con tristeza. Todo había terminado. Se besaron con intensidad, a escondidas de la gente y cuando sus labios se separaron cada uno fue por un camino diferente.

Su tregua había acabado.


	10. Capítulo final

Bonsoir ma cheres! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero se me fue el santo al cielo, así que no he podido ponerme a escribir, pero... ¡aquí estoy! Y con el último capítulo (lloros, lloroso). Estoy muy agradecida al saber que han llegado aquí, animándome a continuar con sus mensajitos de amor, los me gusta y los follows. No saben lo que ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Espero que éste capítulo les haga llorar, tanto como a mi cuando lo escribía. Por favor, espero que me sigan en mis futuros proyectos y que los disfruten tanto como éste.

Sin más...

Capítulo 10:

Durante toda su vida había estado huyendo de los problemas, poniendo pequeñas barreras para retrasar el momento de enfrentarlos. Pero sentada en su habitación escuchando como las risas y las conversaciones fluían por el jardín de su casa, sentía que si seguía con esa mentalidad jamás progresaría. Se quedaría en el mismo lugar que años atrás. Seguiría siendo aquella niña encerrada en el armario de su casa, tapándose los oídos esperando que sus padres pararan de gritar. En ese momento, donde sus pasados se unían sabía que no podía echar la mirada para otro lado y seguir viviendo. Sencillamente ya no podía huir. Ni de ella y ni de sus sentimientos.

El jardín estaba repleto de rostros conocidos. Todos giraban para saludarla, para estrecharle la mano y desearle lo mejores deseos. A pesar de que se detenía para saludarlos a cada uno de ellos, sus ojos tan sólo podían buscar a unos. No estaba del todo segura si él iba a estar, pero estaba plenamente convencida que su mejor amiga jamás le dejaría plantada en una fiesta donde ella no quería estar.

Después de saltar unos cuantos saludos, brindar entre risas y abrazar a desconocidos, llegó hasta la parte más apartada del lugar. Sentados uno al lado de otro, cogidos de la mano y con una expresión relajada se encontraban las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Desde el primer día que había aceptado que Itachi y ella jamás tendrían un final, vivía asustada esperando el día que ella debía acompañar a su mejor amiga al altar. Y para su desgracia, sabía que no estaba lejos.

Sakura al verla sonrió, estiró la mano y le invitó a unirse. Algo sorprendida, vio como él le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla y se alejaba, dándole un momento de intimidad a las amigas. Sólo fue un momento cuando se cruzaron, pero sentía como sus cuerpos se llamaban y como sus corazones sufrían por la distancia. Cerró las manos a cada lado de su vestido y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, que con un cálido abrazo le comenzó a regañar por haberse marchado sin decirle nada. A pesar de que de aquello había pasado más de un año, seguía regañándola siempre que podía. Ella tan sólo sonrió y esperó a que su amiga dejara de hablar. Después de un minuto incómodo, le sujetó de la mano y le miró con esos ojos claros y felices.

Sé que no he sido del todo sincera contigo, Hinata.- susurró la amiga, mientras le estrechaba las manos con fuerza.- Al igual que sé que tú tampoco lo has sido conmigo. - ella no dijo nada. Tan sólo bajó la cabeza y esperó a que prosiguiera, después de todo no podía decirle que se había acostado con su prometido. Eso era un tema clausurado.- pero quiero pedirte un favor.

Antes de escuchar lo que le iba a pedir ya había aceptado. En cierto modo quería hacer todo lo posible para hacer feliz a su amiga. Sentía que se lo debía, después de todo ella había hecho lo imposible para hacerla sentir parte de algo y haría lo posible para que pudiera comenzar a formar su familia. Aunque con ello sacrificara parte de su corazón y su alma. A veces un sacrificio así hacía que te ganaras el cielo, precisamente por eso lo había hecho.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta había recibido un correo con todas las cosas que debía hacer. Para su amargura en ella, tan sólo había instrucciones para ir de compras y elegir cosas que hasta que no estaba delante de ellas no sabía para que eran.

Antes de salir, imprimió todas las hojas y llamó a su amiga, deseando que le diera algún tipo de color en especial, pero tan sólo con voz rápida Sakura le había dejado a ella la elección. No sólo del color, sino de la forma. Colgó la llamada, con el bolso bien atado y con una extraña sensación en el estómago salió a elegir las cosas para la boda de su mejor amiga.

A medida que iba pasando el día, se daba cuenta que había aceptado ser la dama de honor, pero para su horror nadie más que ella había sido convocada para esa horrible misión. Nunca le había gustado comprar, pero por su amiga ella era capaz de tragarse su orgullo y desagrado, pero tener que elegir el pastel que iba a comer en su boda, o que tipo de servilletas quería, superaba lo que era su límite. Al caer la noche, no tan sólo tenía los pies rotos sino el corazón. Durante todo el trayecto se había estado imaginando la expresión de su amiga y de él y eso tan sólo le hacía tener la oscura fantasía que esa boda no se llegara a cumplir. Cuando cerró los ojos en su cama, solo deseó que no hubieran más listas por hacer. Pero cuando el móvil le alertó que había otro correó no tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber que ahí había otro encargo más. Esa noche durmió entre lágrimas y agobiantes pesadillas.

La semana había pasado para su alivio más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Las tareas de dama de honor la tenían tan ocupada, que prácticamente dejaba de contar las horas y cuando llegaba a casa tan sólo debía dormir. Fue precisamente esa intensidad de semana que no le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Quizás a ojos de un extraño era algo tan obvio que dolía, pero para su corazón herido y resignado no lo veía claro. Y cuando lo supo, directamente no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo...

La iglesia elegida era pequeña, sólo podían entrar menos de cien personas y la decoración era tan sencilla que parecía que ahí no se celebraba nada. Las sillas estaban envueltas en unos pequeños lazos blancos, mientras que en el pasillos descansaban en el suelo unas hileras de globos lilas. Las columnas estaban decoradas con lazos lilas y la música de fondo era la dulce melodía del Canon de Pachelbel. Una canción tan típica que algunos invitados se dormían sentados en la sillas.

En la sala de la novia, se encontraba Sakura sentada frente al espejo tan sólo con la ropa interior y mirando de forma distraída a su reflejo. No muy lejos estaba Hinata, observando como el vestido que la novia había elegido se agradaba en la zona de los pechos. Quiso comentarle ese fallo, pero desde que la conocía sabía el complejo que tenía sobre ello, por lo que adivinó que utilizaría unos sujetadores con relleno. Aunque era un relleno bastante exagerado, pero se limitó a callar. Después de todo el quien se llevaría el disgusto en la noche de bodas no sería ella. La voz malvada de su interior celebraba eso. Dibujó una sonrisa y se acercó a su amiga, que seguía sin decirle nada...

Seguro que será una boda maravillosa, así que comienza a vestirte. - le dice con voz tranquila.

Todavía no, van a venir unos estilistas a ayudarme. ¿No te molesta no, Hinata?- le mira con cierta culpabilidad en los ojos.- Se que querías ayudarme, pero honestamente creo que tú estás más nerviosa que yo. - ríe.

Como era una verdad absoluta, tan sólo se hundió de hombros y esperó a que los estilistas llegaran. Oía como la iglesia se iba llenando de gente, pero las dos seguían solas en la habitación. De golpe Sakura se levantó, se colocó una bata sobre el cuerpo y salió alegando que tenía calor y se sentía agobiada. A pesar de que ella se ofreció acompañarla, la novia tan solo le pidió que se quedara en la habitación, que necesitaba estar sola durante unos minutos, por lo que obedeció y se sentó en la silla de delante del espejo. El traje de dama de honor era sencillo, un vestido largo palabra de honor que se ajustaba en los pechos y caía suelto hasta el suelo. Llevaba el cabello atado en un trabajado moño con trenzas y rodeado con una cadena de flores. En un peinado demasiado bueno para no ser el centro de atención, pero su padre había insistido que se lo hiciera, por lo que tampoco había insistido mucho.

El órgano con el canon de pachelbel se repetía una y otra vez, y la novia seguía sin aparecer, cuando se decidió por salir a buscarla tres personas desconocidas entraron a la habitación y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar comenzaron a desvestirla y casi sin respirar le colocaron el precioso vestido de novia. Todo pasó tan rápido, que cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar iba pensando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al llegar junto al cura y al novia, comprendió todo lo que había pasado. Quería buscar a Sakura, pero la mano de Itachi le esperaba y temblorosa la aceptó.

Estamos aquí reunidos para unir...

El cura comenzó a hablar, la sala se llenó de silencio pero sus oídos y ojos tan sólo podían observar al hombre que tenía delante de sus ojos. Itachi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le miraba, con sus ojos oscuros iluminados y susurrando unas palabras que tan sólo ella podía escuchar.

Te amo, siempre has sido tu. Hinata.

¿Qué?

Entre comentario del cura se enteró de que el día que los había descubierto a él y a Sakura, le había confesado que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Al principio Sakura se sintió molesta, e incluso traicionada pero al poco tiempo descubrió quien había sido la mujer que le había robado el corazón de su amigo. No le costó averiguarlo, porque después de todo Itachi sólo tenía dos números de teléfonos de mujer. Más de una vez, estuvo tentada en hablar con ella, pero al comprobar como Hinata luchaba para evitar ese sentimiento y como cuidaba su relación de amistad, supo que jamás había tenido la mínima oportunidad contra ella. Después de todo, el matrimonio ese había sido mucho después de que Itachi se hubiera fijado en Hinata por primera vez.

En Francia, tomé la decisión de no dejarte manchar.

Pero al volver.

Cuando los dos respondieron el "Si quiero" le comentó que cuando llegó a su casa, habló con su familia y le aconsejó que la unión con los Hyuga seria más beneficiosa que con los Haruno. No le costó convencer a su padre ni al de ella, por lo que entre susurros y mentiras comenzaron a organizar ese día, donde ella iba a ser la novia sin saberlo.

Sakura sabía desde hace mucho que te amaba, jamás intentó luchar contra eso.

Pero ¿en mi fiesta?

Con los labios unidos en un aclamado beso, Hinata se enteró de que Sakura se había mantenido callada esperando que fuera ella quien hablara, pero al seguir con el silencio decidió que si una de las dos debía sufrir, ahora le tocaba a ella. Después de todo, según la pelirosa, Hinata había vivido una vida llena de sufrimientos y ahora le tocaba ser feliz.

Entre lágrimas buscó a su amiga, que sentada con los ojos rojos y mordiéndose el labio esperaba a que la novia se acercara. Las dos en silencio se abrazaron, se agradecieron todo y se desearon la mayor felicidad del mundo.

El banquete de celebración estaba en pleno auge, los novios sentados en la mesa principal, observando como sus amigos iban bebiendo y adquiriendo un nivel de alcohol en sangre preocupante, se cogían la mano debajo de la mesa mientras sus ojos decían todo lo que habían estado guardando durante un largo año.

 _¿Por qué todo esto?_ preguntó ella apoyando su frente en la de su marido. Él sonrió, se acercó a su oído y susurró **Perche ti amo**.


End file.
